We'll All Be Dancing Yet
by Nika-Rose
Summary: Romeo ist ein Liebender. Benvolio, er ist ein Kämpfer. Mercutio war immer schon beides. * * Autorisierte Übersetzung * *


Herzlich willkommen zu meiner zweiten Übersetzung aus dem Englischen in diesem Fandom!  
Weder die Figuren noch die Story sind mein Eigentum, etwaige Fehler weise ich mal unauffällig ebenfalls von mir.  
Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die mich beim Übersetzen unterstützt haben bzw. die ich während der Arbeit gequält habe!  
Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Ergebnis =)

Originalautorin: Indigo-Night-Wisp  
Originalstory: We'll All Be Dancing Yet

* * *

_Sie sind schon immer befreundet gewesen. Der schöne Romeo, der starke Benvolio und der verwegene, charmante Mercutio. Es ist schon Ewigkeiten so gewesen, und sie glauben, dass es eine weitere Ewigkeit so bleiben wird. Die Familie nennt sie unzertrennlich, einander so nah wie Brüder. Sie würden füreinander sterben._

(So würden sie. So würden sie.)

Romeo ist ein Liebender. Poesie und Blumen und Schönheit und Romantik. Er lebt in einem Wirbelwind aus Todesqualen und Verzückung, wechselt zwischen den beiden Extremen mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit. Er ist jung, so jung, der Jüngste von ihnen, und er bemüht sich so sehr, rasch erwachsen zu werden.

Die Montagues sind im Krieg mit den Capulets, und man braucht jeden einzelnen Soldaten. Deshalb trainiert der schöne Romeo und erlernt die Schwertkunst, und er ist gut, er ist wirklich gut, niemand würde das bestreiten.

Aber Romeo ist ein Liebender, kein Kämpfer, und Benvolio und Mercutio tauschen wachsame Blicke aus und einigen sich still und heimlich, ein Auge auf ihren jungen Freund zu behalten.

_Der schöne Romeo, der starke Benvolio und der verwegene, charmante Mercutio. Unruhe stiftende, den Ärger suchende, Migräne verursachende Jungspunde sind sie, Montague zufolge._

(Lady Montague liebt sie natürlich über alles. Liebenswerte Schurken, nennt sie sie, vor allem Mercutio, wenn er eine Verbeugung andeutet und ihren Handrücken küsst.)

Benvolio ist ein Kämpfer. Er ist der Älteste des Trios, der Klügste und Vernünftigste von ihnen. Und obwohl er mehr weibliche Köpfe verdreht hat als er weiß, hat er nie mehr als beiläufiges Interesse an irgendeiner Frau gezeigt. Er hat eine harte Schale, zäh wie Leder, ist unbeugsam und schnell darin, das zu beweisen. Nur für seine Freunde weicht er auf, nur, um dann am liebsten ihre kindischen Köpfe in Verzweiflung gegeneinander zu schlagen.

In der Fehde zwischen der Familie seines Cousins und den Capulets kämpft er eifrig an vorderster Front. Und doch hat der starke Benvolio auch die prekäre Position von Mercutios Beichtvater inne, der durch Romeos offenes Herz und Benvolios loyale Unterstützung in diesen wirren Haufen der nächsten Angehörigen aufgenommen worden ist. Benvolio allein weiß, dass Paris, Cousin von Mercutio (_ihrem_ Mercutio), Pläne in Gang gebracht hat, die Tochter von Capulet zu heiraten. Das ist hart, weil Benvolio Montague treu ergeben ist, aber Mercutio ist _Mercutio_ und er weiß, dass Montague manchmal übertrieben handeln kann.

Er hält den Mund, denn Benvolio ist ein Kämpfer, kein Liebender, doch er weiß, wann er seine Schlachten austragen muss.

_Der schöne Romeo, der starke Benvolio und der verwegene, charmante Mercutio. Sie sind ein wildes Trio, in der Tat, komponiert aus Liebe und Stärke und purer Kühnheit. Eine Kombination, die in den dunkelsten Wäldern voll Magie und Träumen erschaffen wurde und im Schatten eines herrischen uralten Hauses aufwuchs._

(Diese Erklärung ist das Ergebnis, nachdem Mercutio Romeo zu viel Wein einflößt, bevor Benvolio ihn stoppen kann. Romeo begann redegewandt über ihre Freundschaft zu sinnieren, sodass Mercutio seine Entscheidung bereute, den Jungen betrunken zu machen.)

Mercutio ist weder Liebender noch Kämpfer, aber ein bisschen von beidem. Er ist ein Mysterium, eingewickelt in Charme und Lächeln, teilt sein ansteckendes Leben frei mit jedem, der es zulässt. Er hat raue Kanten, ist nicht gerade angemessen als höfliche Gesellschaft und durch und durch unverschämt. Die alten Frauen im Dorf von Verona schütteln die Köpfe in der Verzweiflung, dass der junge Mercutio sich nie je häuslich machen würde. Montague zuckt die Schultern und kümmert sich nicht wirklich um die Widerspenstigkeit des Jungen.

Romeo liebt ihn. (Natürlich tut er das: es ist Romeo, von dem wir hier sprechen.) Mercutio wird in Romeos Familie mit mehr als einem Augenzwinkern und Nicken aufgenommen, und als er Benvolio trifft, sieht der Ältere ihn an, tauscht einen duldsamen Blick mit Romeo (der aufmunternd lächelt), und macht dann barsch in seinem Herzen Platz für einen mehr.

Mercutio kämpft nicht aus Loyalität zu dem Mann noch um persönlichen Groll gegen die Capulets willen für Montague. Nein, Mercutio kämpft aus Liebe zum Gefecht, dem Gefühl eines Schwertes in seiner Faust und dem rauschenden Blut unter seiner Haut, wenn Klingen sirren und Beleidigungen durch die Luft schwirren. Er ist niemandes Mann als sein eigener, und wenn er entscheidet, Benvolio und Romeo zu folgen, dann, weil Mercutio weder Liebender noch Kämpfer ist, sondern immer beides.

_Der schöne Romeo, der starke Benvolio und der verwegene, charmante Mercutio. Leidenschaft und Schwerter und Witz, versetzt mit Treue und Unfug und Furchtlosigkeit. Eine gewagte Kombination, die nur die am erschreckendsten Kühnsten erfinden würden._

(Mab hält sie eigentlich für eines ihrer besten Werke.)


End file.
